


"Love is blind and thinks that others don’t see either"

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for language, all of IDOLiSH7 Trigger and Banri also appear, but they're side characters so not tagging individually, maybe?? or are they?? nobody knows especially not them, re:vale not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: The five times people doubted Re:vale isn't actually dating, and the one time they doubted it themselves.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: Dami's Self-Recommendations





	"Love is blind and thinks that others don’t see either"

#### 𝄆 First 𝄇

“...and Yuki was _soooo_ handsome in that scene where they had their first kiss! Anyone would swoon if they were in the heroine’s shoes~!” 

Mitsuki laughs. Even if Momo sometimes exaggerates when it comes to his partner, the junior idol can’t help agreeing - Yuki’s acting in the romantic scenes of the flick had been so convincing, Mitsuki can imagine himself going weak in the knees were he the subject of such displays of affection. Yuki, himself, is pretty quiet - sitting next to Momo opposed to Mitsuki, he’s mostly listening to the energetic duo review just about the entire movie over beers. His adoring gazes at his partner between sips of wine pique Mitsuki’s curiosity. He judges the mood is right to get a bit personal.

“Speaking of first kisses, now I’m curious… What was your first kiss like?”

The brief pause from Re:vale has him worried he’s overstepped a line, but then Momo laughs.

“First kiss? Haha! Okay, uhh… I was in middle school, and there was this classm---”

“Whu, middle school?! I thought you two met way later?!” Mitsuki’s surprise cuts Momo’s story short. Even Yuki seems more involved in the conversation now in his confusion.

“Huh? Y-yeah, why?” 

Mitsuki smiles awkwardly.

“Uhh… I meant _you guys’_ first kiss….” 

Momo blinks.

Yuki blinks.

Then they both laugh.

Mitsuki blinks.

“ _Our_ first-- ahaha! Mitsuki! I know we act like a married couple, but it’s not _really_ like _that!_ ” Momo gleefully clarifies as Yuki giggles. Mitsuki still feels out of the loop.

“Wh-- huh?! What?! You’re seriously not dating?!? But you’re always so… we were _sure_ …” Mitsuki stutters,

“Fufu… We might be a little too good at this, Momo,” Yuki snickers, playfully reaching for Momo’s hair and toying with a curl. Momo exaggerates a sigh but makes no move to stop his affectionate playfulness.

“Not helping, darling…”

But even after more convincing, at the end of the evening, Mitsuki is unable to dispel his doubts as he watches Yuki casually place a hand on Momo’s waist as he steps out. 

  
  
  
  
  


#### 𝄆 Second 𝄇

“Ohh, hey! ‘S Momorin and Yukirin!! Mornin’!” Tamaki’s cheer fills the studio’s hallways and pulls Re:vale’s attention away from each other. Sogo gets startled to full attention while Banri sighs as the duo approaches their little entourage.

“Yuki-san, Momo-san! Pardon the intrusion! Most pleasant morning to the b-both of you!”

Momo laughs off the stiffness.

“MEZZO”! Ban-san! Good morning!”

“Morning, Sogo-kun, Tamaki-kun. Ban, you haven’t responded to the message I sent last week,” Yuki greets and directs his attention right to the manager. Banri shrugs and looks at a suddenly extremely interesting empty wall on the side opposite of the top idols.

“Oh? I don’t remember getting any messages, though…”

“Momo says the phrase for this is you ‘left me on read’.”

Banri scratches his cheek as the group’s attention is all on him.

“I’ve been really busy, I probably didn’t even really read it…”

“Huh, did ya get busy after sendin’ me all those cute Kinako pics, Ban-chan? I showed ‘em to Rikkun too an’ really liked how she had a different bow every day,” Tamaki recounts, digging out the photos to show to Momo. Banri wishes he could simply sink away as he feels Yuki’s glare drilling into him.

“Uhh. I… my shoulders have been so stiff, I just can’t focus on anything…” Banri mumbles, still aggressively interested in a faint stain he discovered on the wall. Yuki’s unconvinced, but Sogo interjects this time.

“Oh, no, please don’t overwork yourself for us, Banri-san! I can handle some of the work too! Would you like me to recommend a good masseuse to help your shoulder pains?”

Banri is grateful for the comment not digging him even deeper, and thankfully the topic carries to distract them even further.

“Ooh, massages always make you feel so good, right?! Yuki says I’m getting pretty good at it, too! I gave him a good rub just last night!” Momo’s bubbly smile is at odds with the innuendo Banri draws from his comment, so he maintains a smile and classifies it as just his imagination. Yuki’s mood seems to finally take a turn for the better, too.

“Mmh. It was very stimulating. You didn’t do me too hard like you often do.”

Banri flinces. His smile freezes. That… couldn’t have been a coincidence. He glances at MEZZO” - they don’t seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. Is it really just him, then? He carefully peeks at the senior idols - nothing in Yuki's expression hints at him trying to mess with Banri, for once, but he can't shake the feeling...

"I wish we could have spent longer in bed, though... The way you aroused me this morning was---"

"AAALRIGHT TAMAKI-KUN SOGO-KUN YOU GUYS BETTER GET GOING, NOW, okay?! Don't wanna be late! I'll be right after you!" Banri interrupts, his shout startling all four idols present. Sogo looks at his watch.

"Huh? Is it really that late alrea---"

"YES. Please. Go. Now. Go see Tamaki-kun gets ready and doesn't just play on his phone."

Sogo hesitates, but daren't disobey when their manager is so insistent.

"Uh... alright. Tamaki-kun, let's go find our dressing room... Yuki-san, Momo-san, I apologize that we have to go so suddenly..."

Momo shakes himself back to normalcy after Banri's sudden outburst.

"Huh? Oh, sure, no problem, let's meet again soon~!"

“Byebyyye,” Tamaki waves as the two walk off. Banri turns to face Re:vale and grabs them each by the arm, dragging them to a nearby less noticeable nook.

“YOU. TWO.” he booms. Yuki and Momo both stare in confusion.

“Ban? What’s got into yo--”  
“I. Don’t CARE what you do in private. But you should know better than to get too open about sex in public, and ESPECIALLY not to talk about fucking each other in front of a minor!!” the manager fumes, airing out his concerns to a duo whose expressions start dumbfounded and only contort with more confusion.

“...wait, what? We-- huh??”

“B-ban-san, what are you even saying…?”

Banri’s a little taken aback too - this wasn’t exactly the reaction he’d expected… Not that he’d expected the two getting so wild with innuendos at such a place to begin with. He sighs and tries to gather himself.

“Look… Bang each other all you want, just… that is _very_ inappropriate in front of a minor. I expected better from you both.”

Eyes flying wide, Yuki and Momo stare at Banri, then each other. Momo’s cheeks flush lightly while Yuki starts giggling amids his bemusement. 

“Wh-- bang? Ban, we’re not sleeping together,” Yuki manages, holding back from outright laughing. Banri’s now taken aback.

“Huh? ...you’re kidding, right? You’ve been dating for how long and you haven’t gone to bed? With Yuki’s stupidly active and troublesome sex drive?!” 

Momo braves his embarrassment and ignores Yuki’s annoyed ‘ _hey!_ ’ to attempt to clear up the situation.

“Um, Ban-san… We’re, uh, not dating… I’m not entirely sure what upset you so much, but I’m very sorry for whatever I did…!”

Now Banri is _really_ taken aback.

“Wait. What? That can’t be right. But you’re always-- the way you always-- just now-- _what?!_ ” He keeps swinging his head between the two, but they seem to be honest - and annoyingly amused by now, in Yuki’s case.

“Ban, it’s an “old married couple” _act._ Sure we’re _close_ but… fuhuhu. What made you jump into that conclusion?” 

Banri attempts to gather himself.

“More like what _wouldn’t_ make anyone end up thinking that… You two are _constantly…_ like _that_ even off-stage! All the talk about massaging and beds… I… gah,” he grumbles, and catches a glimpse of his watch - by now he actually does have to get going after MEZZO”.

“I… You know what, this is none of my business, and I really need to catch Tamaki-kun and Sogo-kun now. You two just... “ And finishing off with only a groan, Banri turns on his heels and walks after his charges, shaking his head. A blind goldfish could see what their relationship status was. No matter what Momo and Yuki told him, he wasn’t buying this.

  
  
  
  
  


#### 𝄆 Third 𝄇

"Yuki-kun, we're ready for you here!" The photoshoot director's call is a ruthless return to reality. Yuki's sigh is theatherical as he squeezes Momo one last time, arms tightly wrapped over his sitting partner's shoulders.

"Sorry, honey. I must go now…"

"Oh, darling… I shall miss you most dearly… But go, beloved, fulfill the duty that calls thee!" Momo readily joins the drama, caressing Yuki's cheek as the man pulls himself up and away from Momo, then walks off towards the set proper while waving bye. Momo watches him go, waving back, and sighs happily.

He observes Yuki start posing for their shoot until a flock of hair stylists and makeup artists, who styled them and the girls on the set next door, descends on him.

"Hi, Momo-chan~" 

"They only needed Yuki-kun for now? Nice, you get to watch him work his stuff huh!" 

Momo laughs. 

"Yep! Doesn't darling look super good?! You're all so talented, thanks for making us look our best~" 

"Hehe, always fun to work with you two!"

"Mm… Seriously though… The way Yuki-san held you just now… I wish my boyfriend was that into snuggling…"

"Ooh, I know right?! I want a guy that's as loving as Yuki-kun…"

"It's so heartwarming to just watch you two… I've never had a lover who's that lovey-dovey with me even in private!"

"Momo-chan and Yuki-san are total couples goals~" 

"Yuki-kun is so lucky, I want to date Momo-kun too~"

"Aww, will I ever have what you guys do…" 

Momo giggles along, everyone's being so cute; but with each comment there's a strange little awkwardness settling in, until he can't put it off, he needs to point it out-

"Ahaha, thanks guys~ But I dunno about 'couples goals', I mean, we're not even dating, so it's--" 

"Momo-kun! Can you come over? We had a great idea for a shot with both of you!" the director’s shout cuts him off, and Momo almost jumps up from his chair.

"Ah! Yes! Be right there! Sorry guys, I gotta go for now…!" Momo hastily apologizes and scurries over to the director and photographer discussing with Yuki. The hair- and makeup artists watch him go.

"...huh? What was that last thing he said?" 

"Momo-chan and Yuki-san… _Aren't_ dating?!"

"Nah, that can't be. I mean, have you _seen_ them?!" 

"Haha, yeah… see, Yuki-kun is touching him so lovingly again! They're just adorable…" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


#### 𝄆 Fourth 𝄇

"Momo, say 'ahh' ~" 

"Aahh~ Mm, that's good! Not as good as Yuki's food though!"

"Hehe. That's because I cook with a lot of love just for you."

"Darliinng~~ you're such a hunk~~" 

Watching the scene from the side, Riku can't help smiling. Re:vale's love is always so overwhelmingly heartwarming.

Then, an idea - Riku turns to Iori, waiting by his side at the street they're shooting the ad on. He catches a piece of meat from his own disposable plate with a fork barely strong enough to pierce the food, and offers it to the younger man. 

"Iori!! Say 'ahh'!" he happily exclaims.

"I, wha-- Nanase-san!! Stop that!!" Iori's flustered refusal is not a surprise, but Riku is disappointed anyway.

"Aww, c'mon! But it's so cute when Yuki-san and Momo-san do it!" Riku's pout attracts Re:vale's attention, but they watch silently as Iori tries to shuffle away from the fork Riku is still shoving in his face.

"Nanase-san, I asked you to stop!! Don't do something just because someone else did it! We have an image to maintain!!" Iori's face only loses to Riku's hair in how deep a shade of red it's getting.

"Whaat, why is it okay for them but not us?!" 

"It's a couples’ thing! Two guys can't just do this kind of thing if they're not dating!! Nanase-san, you're gonna drop your food if you don't--" 

_Splat._

Riku's plate hits the ground and the remaining food on his plate scatters around.

"Ah! Oh no… I'm sorry," Riku mumbles, trying to ignore Iori's nagging as he kneels down to gather the trash with an assistant who rushed over after witnessing the incident. She assures him it's fine, smiles as she leaves with the gathered scraps, asks if he needs another plate. Re:vale finally sees their chance to interrupt.

"Riku, you're so cute~ Next time you should just accept what he's offering, Iori!" Momo encourages.

"But I--" 

"It's not just a 'couples thing', Iori-kun. We're not dating, for one. I just like feeding Momo the bits I don't like."

"See, Iori-- wait, huh?! You're not?!" Riku makes no effort to hide his surprise. Iori might inwardly facepalm at his lack of tact if he wasn't similarly stunned at the moment. 

"I… Pardon? Yuki-san, did you say you're NOT dating?!" 

Yuki gives the junior idols a quizzical look and nods.

"Is It really that hard to believe…?" 

Iori and Riku firmly nod back. 

  
  
  
  
  


#### 𝄆 Fifth 𝄇

"Alright, everyone gather around! Let's see… One, three, five, seven, here's the keys to Idolish7's rooms!" Ryunosuke counts up the keys and hands them to Yamato, who divides them up further.

"Alright, we'll go toss our luggage in and meet you back here in… Half an… Eh, the kids look tired, let's say an hour?"

"Yamato, you just want to nap yourself… Oh… the ravages of old age…"

"Yes, Nagi, we elderly folk need rest sometimes. Now get your ass moving."

As the seven-man group exits into a smaller hallway to the side, the lobby quiets down considerably. It's off-season so the resort is almost empty - the perfect getaway for a miracle joint holiday between idol groups. Trigger turns to face the duo still in their presence.

"Right, I think these three are ou-- hey!" Gaku yelps as Tenn snatches a key from his palm.

"I don't have all day for you toying with the keys, Gaku. I need to take care of something if we're meeting here in an hour like Nikaido Yamato said. Ryu, Yuki-san, Momo-san." After a polite nod, Tenn walks off, dragging his suitcase along.

"Bah. Brat. What do you think he needed to take care of, anyway?" 

Ryunosuke shrugs.

"I'm sure he'll share if it's anything we need to know. Anyway… This last key is Yuki-san and Momo-san's, then!" The tall man triumphantly hands the key in the duo's direction. They look at it with an odd expression instead of simply accepting it from Ryunosuke's extended hand.

"...just one key?" Yuki finally asks. Ryunosuke and Gaku share a look.

"Um, yes? We figured you'd rather share…?"

Gaku slaps his own forehead.

"Oh, shoot! Of course they'd need two keys for the room! I'll go ask for another--" 

His leave is halted by Momo grabbing his sleeve.

"No, uh, there's only room…? We do like our personal space too…" 

Gaku gives a sneaky grin in response.

"Ahaha, no need to be shy, Momo-san! There's nobody around, you can go all out on the usually NG couple activities!"

He winks before continuing. 

"There's a nice king-size bed in the room, too…" 

Ryunosuke's encouraging smile starts to falter as the senior idols don't respond as enthusiastically as he and Gaku had estimated when they made the reservations.

"Yeah, it should be safe here! Nobody knows we're here, and this resort is serious about their guests' privacy… You don't need to hold back on being as romantic as you'd like, Momo-san, Yuki-san!" 

The senpais' expressions get a bit awkward. Yuki sighs. 

"Gaku-kun… Ryunosuke-kun… Must I break this to you… We. Are _not_ dating." 

The tall duo blinks in unison. The lobby is dead silent for a moment.

"Huuuh??" 

"What? No, really, this place is--" 

Momo interjects.

"It's sweet you guys thought that, but seriously, we're just… _really_ good friends. So if we could just see if they have another room open?"

Fighting to keep their slightly crestfallen mood in check, Ryunosuke and Gaku can't help but agree to the request, and insist they take care of it as they were the ones who messed up to begin with.

The gaze they share, though, speaks volumes of how convinced they are of this ' _really_ good friends' business. 

  
  
  
  
  


#### 𝄆 The Final 𝄇

“Hey, Momo… _Are_ we dating?”

Momo’s glad he hadn't poured himself a drink from the minibar yet, lest he might have choked on it. The good Trigger kids had managed to secure them another room without much issue; though apologetically the receptionist had informed them preparing it would take an hour or two - so for now, Yuki and Momo were sharing. 

“I feel like recently… everybody’s been bringing it up, so I got thinking… But then I just got confused… so I figured… talking with you might… um…” 

**_God_ ** _Yuki is cute when he’s flustered…_ Momo shakes the thought out. _Focus, dummy!_

Once the initial shock subsides, Momo finds he is actually perhaps a little relieved Yuki brought it up - it hadn’t all been just in his head, then, the events that led to him considering the nature of their relationship… 

Momo sighs and sits on the edge of the king-size bed. Yuki follows suit. 

"I... I don't know," he admits, keeping his gaze low, fiddling with his hands. Momo's fingers land on the ring on his finger and he pauses there.

"I guess… we are pretty close… You mean more to me than anything… we do say we go on dates, even if a lot of the time it's just hanging out at your house…" Momo starts, still avoiding meeting Yuki's eyes as his partner waits.

"A lot of the stuff we do… IS pretty, aeh… couples-like… romantic even… but it's not like we… um… k-kiss or… anything like that…" Momo's words begin deteriorating into mumbles. He steals a glance at Yuki for enough to see him nod.

"...I guess what it comes down to… is how we see it, huh… " Yuki's voice is soft in the quiet room. The words give Momo food for thought, so he's deep into his own mind and ends up startled when his partner's hand gently lands on his own, gently lowering it onto the bed to rest there together. 

"...would you… want to?"

A light flush creeps on Momo's cheeks even as he's not entirely sure what Yuki is referring to.

"...huh?"

This time Yuki averts his eyes, trying to find the courage to keep his mouth moving - from his hand apparently, fingers awkwardly poking at his lip. 

"W-well, kiss or… anything like that."

Silence falls over the beet-red men. Yuki's hand squeezes Momo's; neither is sure what the gesture is meant to convey, but they understand the feeling. Awkward. Strange. Confusing. 

But trusting. Kind. Love greater than any they've felt for anyone else. 

"I-I… I th-think so… B-but only if it's okay with you, too…!"

Momo feels the weight on the bed adjust as Yuki moves closer. Their joined hands make way, never releasing from each other.

Their eyes meet and tell everything they knew and needed to know. Yuki carefully leans in, Momo meets him halfway, closing his eyes; their lips meet, gently, shyly, a sweet kiss bashfully cut short. They stay a mere breath away from each other's faces, tasting how it felt, touching and examining the feelings it roused inside. And as if they were of one being, thoughts joined, they rush to smooch again, lips crashing with more passion this time; courage melts into sloppiness as they gasp between mouths caressing one another, hungry as if they had suddenly discovered nourishment for the first time.

Momo's free hand wanders onto Yuki's shoulder, fingers grasping onto his shirt but refraining from too much force; Yuki's gently tends through Momo's hair until Yuki finds his partner gently pushing him away, and withdraws.

For a spell both men catch their breaths and gather their thoughts. Finally, they face each other again, sweet smiles adorning both their faces.

"...I guess we _are_ dating, then," Yuki smirks. Momo giggles.

"Yeah… It feels… just a little bit weird but… very happy," he confirms.

Embarrassment giving way to his natural confidence, Yuki reaches over again with his hand and gently lifts Momo's chin.

"So… would you like to also try the 'anything like that', honey?"

Momo's cheeks burn hotter again.

"Darling!! You perv, only that kind of thing on your mind…"

Short pause.

"...y-yeah, I would," he continues in a softer voice. Then his face goes serious, and Momo grabs Yuki by the wrist, yanking his hand down.

"But not now. We promised to hang out with the kids, now that we have this rare chance!!"

Yuki pouts theatherically. 

"Aww… Surely they'd understand if we old men want to just rest up in our room…" 

"Yuki, no! C'mon! You'll get to bully Yamato all you want!! Well, or a little at least…" Momo chides before switching for baiting. Yuki brightens up.

"...and I promise… I'll make it _extra_ special for darling once we get to the 'like that' part…"

Yuki's flustered excitement is a rare, irresistibly cute sight. Momo giggles again.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, holding hands and enjoying the peace and promise of an all new togetherness.

"...should we tell the kids? About us, " Momo ends up asking. Yuki ponders. 

"...I don't think we need to... Seems like they all knew before we did…"

They both giggle and share a gentle, light kiss before setting to get ready to meet with their friends - with an all-new feeling bubbling inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> My sister suggested this "format" to me and I'm not overly familiar with it, so I hope there's no background to it I should have known about  
> Title is apparently a Danish proverb... not sure how you're supposed to read it, but I choose to view it here as "love makes them blind to love itself" lmao idk  
> Not trying to say anything stupid like "you NEED to have kissing and sex for it to be a Relationship!!" just that they hadn't really realized they DID want to do that with each other sfjahsdgs  
> Sorry if any part sounds odd, not everything fell in place entirely naturally w  
> Thanks everyone who helped me brainstorm themes for some of the sections


End file.
